


An odd couple

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Party, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: Kazuichi has had this crush on one of his closest friends for a while. This time, he was good at hiding it. No one knew.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue and foreshadowing at the same time??? WHAAAA?

**Author's Note:**

> I have realized something. I only write gay stuff. Its all gay. I mean... straight fan fic is kinda boring but I SERIOUSLY WROTE A FIC WHERE 4 GAY COUPLES GO ON A ROAD TRIP. I need help.

“Uh… hey, would ya possibly like to go on a walk with me?” he asked the shorter boy. 

Both of them had just left the part Ibuki was holding. It had gotten out of hand and their class was playing an insanely drunken game of ‘spin the bottle’. 

“Uh, sure?” the shorter boy responded. 

“Sorry… I just… need to talk to someone that is not drunk or high, and you seem to be the only one I can talk to if that is alright.”

“Yeah, I got no fuckin’ problem with that.”

The two boys walked together for a while before they reached the park. It was a nice walk, a quiet walk, they would remember. They sat on a bench that was covered in the branches of trees overhead. And then, it started to rain. 

“I… I love rain. It’s so calm and beautiful.” the tall boy said suddenly, breaking the silence. 

“Y-yeah. It really is.” the shorter boy responded. “Even if it’s the biggest storm or the littlest bit of rain, I love it…”

“Uh… hey, Fuyuhiko? Can I… tell you something?” The taller boy asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” the shorter boy, Fuyuhiko, responded.

“Uh…. I think I might be gay.”

“No. I don’t Believe so.”

“Wh- what?” The taller boy looked surprised and slightly offended.

“I think you’re Bi. It would make the most sense.” Fuyuhiko remained calm while talking to him.

“Oh. thank you?”

“No problem! I’m also Bi… so” 

“Oh, cool.”

“Hey, Kazuichi, can I tell you something, too?”

“Oh! Uh… sure!” the taller boy, Kazuichi, responded slightly surprised again.

“I think I may have a crush on someone in our class.” 

Kazuichi seemed saddened when he heard that. 

“Oh?” Kazuichi said, hiding his sadness.

“I was wondering if you could help me?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Wh- why me? I’m trying to deal with a crush of my own! I’m not good with dating!” He said. He was trying to hide the fact that he had a crush on Fuyuhiko, who was now asking him to help with a crush.

“Because I think you would be the person that could help me the best.”

“O-oh…. Well, who is it?” Kazuichi asked. He could at least help his friend with a crush and not obsess over it. He could get through it, he knew he could.

“You.” the shorter boy said as pink dusted his face.


	2. Why him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could have been anyone but Fuyuhiko. so why did it have to be him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i stay up until 2 in the morning writing this because I kept getting sidetracked and couldn't sleep? 
> 
> fuck yes I did.

Kazuichi was sitting with his group of friends. Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, Mikan, Peko, and Fuyuhiko. They were eating lunch, like normal. They were all chatting together happily, while Kazuichi thought to himself. He never really engaged in the conversations. He believed he was too stupid to join, so he just listened. 

He and Sonia had become good friends. She was much more than a princess, and Kazuichi saw that. They had a long discussion one day, and he let her know things that no one else knew. At the moment, she was the only one to know about his crush.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza. Why him, though? Was it his strong demeanor? He was little, but sure was tough. Fuyuhiko had stood up for him many times in the past, and they became close friends. Could it be his kindness, hidden under all the anger and stubborness? It was true, that once Kazuichi had become close friends, Fuyuhiko had shown he wasn't a cold careless monster. But still, why him?

“Hey, hey, Kazuichi! Stop daydreaming!” 

“Wh- oh. S-sorry… I was just thinking…” Kazuichi said. Pink dusted over his face.

“What were you thinking about, Kaz?” Hajime asked. 

“Well, 1, since when have you guys asked me what I was thinking or how I felt and 2, I was thinking about a thing some girl in 78 wanted me to fix something. Seriously, sorry for getting distracted.”

“Well it's no problem, other than the fact that Ibuki asked you a question at least 4 times now!” Ibuki said.

“Fuck. I’m really sorry Ibuki.”

“It's all good! But anyway, do you wanna go to Ibuki’s party on saturday? She has invited eeeeeevryone in the class!” Ibuki said.

“Uh, sure Ibuki! I don’t see why not. And I am really sorry for not paying attention.” Kazuichi apologized. 

“She told ya to stop saying sorry, fuckhead.” Fuyuhiko said. 

Why the fuck did Kazuichi like Fuyuhiko???


	3. What's Up with Kazuichi? (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are so short... 
> 
> im having trouble keeping up with writing...
> 
> sorry

A party. Oh how Fuyuhiko was excited to go to a party. He had never been to one, with the whole ‘Yakuza’ thing. He got a message on the group chat.

\----------------------------------------

-Banned from Dairy Queen-

Mbuki Iioda: SO! PARTY, MY PLACE, SATURDAY, FROM 9:00 TILL YOU GO HOME. DON’T TELL THE ADULTS OR ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH UNDEAGE DRINKING

Hijime Hanata: Alright. Thank you Ibuki

Nonia Severmind: Yes! Thank you friend Ibuki!

Tundham Ganaka: The Overlord of Ice and his Devas thank you, Banshee.

Mbuki Iioda: Banshee. I like that! 

Nhiaki Canami: I’m in… Thank you for the info

Nhiaki Canami: Oh, and Nagito, too. 

Hijime Hanata: Nagito is there? Can I come over?

Kagito Nomaeda: Yessss! 

Pekoy Pekoama: Your relationship always confuses me. But you three are cute. And, I will for sure be there. 

\--------------------------------

After some conversation, it turns out the whole gang will be there. They just waited for Kazuichi. 

\----------------------------------

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: I’ll be there. You’re not leaving me out of this!

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: But what about kaz? He hasn’t piped up at all during this.

Tikan Msumiki: Y-yes. Where is kazuichi?

Sazuichi Kuoda: Oh. I’m here. Yeah, I will totally be coming!

\----------------------------------

A slight blush crept onto Fuyuhiko’s face.

\-----------------------------------

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: What’s wrong man? You’ve been quiet and out of sorts recently. 

Kagito Nomaeda: Yeah? Where has all your hope gone?

Sazuichi Kouda: Oh. just been… thinking.

Nonia Severmind: This has been an awful lot of ‘thinking recently. 

Sazuichi Koda: Don’t worry, okay?

-Sazuichi Koda has gone offline-

Tundham Ganaka: I’m slightly worried about the mortal. 

Nonia Severmind: As am I. But I am sure he will be alright!

-9 people have gone offline-

\---------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko was worried about him. But that was just… normal crush stuff, right? Right. 

He decided to figure out what to do at the party, since he had never been at one. Drinking was out, he had no idea what would happen. So he decided to call Peko.

‘Fuyuhiko? What do you need?’

“1, I’m proud of you for cutting out that Young Master bullcrap. 2, I have a slight problem.”

‘Oh?’

“I have never been to a party before.”

‘Oh. Right… well… neither have I.’

“Ah shit.”

‘I will try to follow along with everyone else, even if that includes drinking.’

“See… I’m not going to do that, ‘cause I don’t know what will happen.”

‘Okay. Well, I think our normal outfits will be okay?’

“Yeah, probably.”

‘I wish you luck, youn- Fuyuhiko.’

“Right back atcha’ Peko.”

She then hung up.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.


	4. Whats Wrong with Kazuichi? (Part 2)

He waited until Fuyuhiko texted. Was he lurking? Yes. Was he crying? Also yes. 

\--------------------------------------

-Banned from Dairy Queen-

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: I’ll be there. You’re not leaving me out of this!

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: But what about kaz? He hasn’t piped up at all during this.

Tikan Msumiki: Y-yes. Where is kazuichi?

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ah shit. Were they worried about him? Nooo… they couldn’t be!

\----------------------------------

Sazuichi Kuoda: Oh. I’m here. Yeah, I will totally be coming!

Kuyuhiko Fuzuryu: What’s wrong man? You’ve been quiet and out of sorts recently. 

Kagito Nomaeda: Yeah? Where has all your hope gone?

\------------------------------------

They were worrying? Shit… 

\------------------------------------

Sazuichi Kouda: Oh. just been… thinking.

Nonia Severmind: This has been an awful lot of ‘thinking recently. 

Sazuichi Koda: Don’t worry, okay?

\------------------------------------

And with that, he went offline. He had to call Sonia. She would know what to do.

‘Oh! Hey Kaz! What is up?’

“Uh… I… need some help.”

‘Hm? What is the matter?’

“Well-”

‘Hold that thought for a second. Is it okay if I put you on speaker? Gundham is with me and he wants to know if he could help.’

“Y-yeah. I need all the help I can get.”

‘Great!’

‘Ah. Kazuichi, what seems to be the problem?’

“W-well… you know when I’ve been saying that I’ve been thinking?”

‘Yes?’

‘Oh right. You have been worrying all of us.’

“Uh… I have been questioning my sexuality…”

‘Oh. Why have you been questioning it, mortal?’

“Well… I.. kinda think I have a crush on Fuyuhiko?”

‘Think? Kazuichi, that is not what you told me.’

“Oh… right. Sorry Sonia.”

‘So you have a crush on the yakuza, Kazuichi?’

“That is… correct, Gundham.”

‘I see your problem. You do not believe you would ever be good enough for him or that his family would accept you?’

“How do you guess that? Cause I think that fits how I am feeling perfectly!”

‘Just a hunch.’

‘Do not worry, Kazuichi. I think that he would accept you for who you are!’

“A greasy mechanic who has no self confidence and can’t read social cues?”

‘Uh… I meant the better parts of you.’

“There are better parts of me?”

‘My advice, Kazuichi, do not drink at the party. I have a feeling that the young Yakuza would not drink, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. If you get too drunk and confess your love to him, it may end poorly. If he knows you are in the correct state of mind, he may deal with it better. That is the advice from the Overlord of Ice!’

“Oh! Thanks! That is actually amazing! Thank you Sonia and Gundham. And, Gundham, I’m sorry I used to obsess over Sonia all the time. I had difficulties with not getting enough attention when I was younger.”

‘It is no problem, friend Kazuichi. We should go. Do not stress over this Party too much.’

“I will not! Thank you!”

And they hung up. 

Such… good advice! He would not get drunk! Not at all!

As long as he lasted to the party, that is...


	5. 3 chats, 1 plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting in a while! Iv'e been working on this chapter for a bit now, So I hope you guys like it.

-Kazuichi Soda added 4 people-

-Kazuichi Soda renamed the chat ‘Please help I need Advice’

Chiaki Nanami: ?

Hajime Hinata: dude… the party is in an hour, what do you want?

Kazuichi Soda: AN HOUR!?! FUCK. 

Sonia Nevermind: Were you not paying attention?

Gundham Tanaka: He never does. 

Sonia Nevermind: I believe Gundham and I know why we have been added to this chat, but I do not understand the other two.

Chiaki Nanami: One sec. Our names are getting difficult for the author to type.

Gundham Tanaka: Author?

Chiaki Nanami changed Chiaki Namami and 5 others names.

CN: Much better.

KS: Yes, Sonia. You and Gundham both know what this is about.

HH: Could it be why you seem to be in a funk so much of the time?

KS: Yeah…

GT: Well, shouldn't you tell the other mortals here what has been bothering you?

CN: Yeah, what’s been going on?

KS: Well… For one, I have been pissed that people keep bringing up the Sonia thing because we are friends and I know how I acted was wrong.

HH: ookay? And?

KS: I have been questioning my sexuality a lot recently and its because of one person…

HH: Oh?

CN: Who?

KS: Fuyuhiko…

HH: Oh. ooooh now I understand things. 

CN: well… for one, sorry. We didn’t know how we acted was not right

CN: two, you should talk to him! Maybe at the party!

HH: for sure, do not get drunk. And don’t wear anything too fancy, or else everyone would be able to tell something is up. 

KS: yeah… I was planning to just wear my normal outfit…

GT: But at least have a shower. 

SN: yes, you were working in the shop today. Have a shower. Please.

KS: Will do!

-KS has gone offline-

Kazuichi put down his phone and sighed. 

“One hour to the party… I need to get ready…” He said, as he got up to go to the washroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------

-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu added 4 people-

-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu renamed the chat ‘Don’t Judge me I need help’-

-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu changed 5 names-

HH: Wait really?

FK: Yes if you speak of this to anyone I will saw off your limbs.

PP: I don’t believe you should do that.

CN: I would prefer to keep my limbs thank you. 

SN: What do you need help with, friend Fuyuhiko?

FK: It’s about Kazuichi.

PP: Oh. Of course, half an hour before the party. This makes sense, do not worry. 

FK: Well I’m fucking worring Peko!!!

PP: I can see that.

HH: Do… do you have a crush on him?

FK: Do not fucking tell anyone or I will litrally saw off your limbs. 

CN: Well… I think you should talk to him. 

FK: WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?

CN: No, I don’t think. 

FK: Y’know what? Fine. Fine! I’ll do it. But you owe me something, alright?

CN: Sure?

HH: Kay. Imma go. 

FK: Fine. I’m about to get ready. You need a ride, Peko? 

PP: No, I think I will take a Taxi. But thank you anyway.

FK: Aight. I’m heading out. 

-FK has gone offline- 

As he put his phone into his pocket, he almost screamed. He had to talk to Kazuichi. He just had to. But he didn’t know…

\--------------------------------------------

-Sonia Nevermind has added 4 people to the chat-

-Sonia Nevermind has changed 5 names-

-SN renamed the chat ‘Kuzusouda Shipping’-

CN: AAAHAHAHAHA

HH: I… huh. Cool.

GT: What?

PP: I don’t know what is going on. 

SN: Well, Chiaki, Hajime, Gundham and I were put invited to a chat with Kazuichi where he asked for advice about Fuyuhiko, and not even half an hour later Chiaki, Hajime, Peko and I were invited to a chat with Fuyuhiko asking for advice about Kazuichi!

GT: Intriguing. Mortals are quite unobservant. 

SN: Yes! Very much so. 

PP: I say we devise a plan, since they should be happy. 

CN: yeah, totally

HH: what if everyone at the party gets incredibly drunk? We already said they shouldn’t get drunk but… if everyone else does, they will likely exit the group and do something else?

SH: Perfect! We just need to get everyone drunk!

GT: I… I guess I will partake in such activities…

PP: I will too. If it is to make them happy, then I will.

HH: it won’t take too much to get nagito drunk, so that’s fine. 

CN: I can get drunk, if that is what is really needed…

SN: then It is decided! Those two will be happy together! I command it!

-SN and 4 others are offline-

Sonia put down her phone. Never in a million years, did she think she would be helping the person who had a crush on her at one point get a boyfriend. She never thought that Gundham and Peko would go along with it, either. It was exciting. Soon she remembered she was going to bring the Karaoke machine, and was supposed to get there earlier. It was time for her leave.

Closer...

And closer...


	6. The drive there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating until now! I hope you like this chapter, I've been working on it for a while. Anyway, I most likely will not update soon either. sorry 'bout that...

Fuyuhiko was driving towards Ibuki’s house, when he was stopped by a red light. This was absolutely normal considering the time, so he brushed it off. That was, until he saw someone. 

Kazuichi was waiting at the bus stop right next to him. 

He took a quick look at his phone and saw a new message in the groupchat. He knew this stoplight would be a bit longer, since it was on a main road that was pretty damn wide. 

Sazuichi Kouda: I might be a bit late, my car is still at my shop.

This was his chance. He opened the window and yelled towards his crush.

“Hey Kaz, need a lift?”

\------------------------------------

Kazuichi was walking towards the bus stop that would take him to Ibuki’s house. He had been over multiple times, since he and Ibuki were really close friends. He remembered the bus stop in front and the number it showed. He just had to remember the closest stop with that. So, he sent a text to the group chat. 

Sazuichi Kouda: I might be a bit late, my car is still at my shop.

He looked to his left for a moment and swore he saw Fuyuhiko driving the same direction as him. It made sense, but the. Who he supposed was Fuyuhiko turned a corner, so he dropped that thought immediately. 

He reached the stop and stood for a while. He had nothing better to do, so he took out his phone again. He heard a car pull up to the light, but didn’t look up. He checked the group chat again to see if anyone responded. 

Seen By Kutuhiko Fuzuryu.

Oh. Okay then. Fuyuhiko, his crush, actually cared enough to check the messages. Wow. maybe he did have a chance. Holy shit. And then he heard it. 

“Hey Kaz, need a lift?” 

Those five words caught his attention as fast as a rabbit runs away from a predator. It was scary, how that voice just… called to him. So, he responded like he was in a trance. And how smoothly he pulled it off. 

“Ah! Hey Fuyu! And yeah, actually. I could use a lift.”

“Alright! See ya in the parking lot over there-” the yakuza said, turning the corner. The light had turned green, so he had to do this fast. 

But holy shit… he was heading to a party, with his crush! Holy shit holy shit holy shit! He could NOT mess this up. 

\-----------------------------------

“Hey Kaz, need a lift?”

It took him a moment to answer, and Fuyuhiko could swear he saw a slight blush on those cheeks… why was he looking at his cheeks? What the hell Fuyuhiko stop looking at his… cute… face… WHAT THE FUCK.

“Ah! Hey Fuyu! And yeah, actually. I could use a lift.”

‘F-fuyu!? He called me Fuyu?! He- I- that sly fucker… maybe I do have a chance..’ he thought.

“Alright! See ya in the parking lot over there-” Shit the light turned green… he had to go. 

Holy shit he was smooth… where did that come from?

Fuyuhiko didn’t know but he hoped he could stay like that through the whole party. 

He got to the parking lot and waited. Soon, he saw Kazuichi enter the parking lot. His face heated up again. As kazuichi got closer, he calmed himself down. 

Kazuichi walked into the parking lot towards Fuyuhiko’s car. He could do this. He could do this. He knew he could do this. He had a crush on Fuyuhiko, but he could act normal. He could do it. 

He got closer to the vehicle and waved. Fuyuhiko opened the door and Kazuichi sat down.

“So, ya gonna tell me what happened to your fuckin’ car?”

“Well…” Kazuichi started. He tried to think of any way to make him sound like less of a doofus. There weren't any. “During a bit of maintenance on my car, someone came into the shop. I stopped what I was doing to go and see who it was, and on my way there, I tripped and fell onto the lever which held up the engine hanging over the car… it sorta made the engine fall and crush 1, the engine, and 2, my car. So… I was being a clumsy idiot again.” 

He looked towards Fuyuhiko, who was trying his best to pay attention to the road. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

“Due, what’s wrong? You’ve got a strange look on your face…”

Fuyuhiko let out a small giggle which turned into a much bigger stream of laughter from the yakuza. It was like watching a dam break slowly, starting with a few small holes and cracks, and then exploding into a giant waterfall. 

“What’s so funny!? You’re mean, y’know that right?”

“I’m sorry man.. It’s just… that’s so… hilarious… and I… whooooo I can’t breath” Fuyuhiko said, pausing to take breaths. 

Throughout the drive there, the two of them told stories and laughed together. If any of their friends saw them together at that moment, it would be to assume that they had already gotten together. 

“Hey, Fuyu, I forgot to tell ya… ya look good tonight! I know it’s not too different from what you wear but… it looks good!”

Fuyuhiko had to turn his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. 

‘Holy fuckin’ shit did he just say you look good? He basically just called you hot. Damn it. He looks good too... ‘ Fuyuhiko thought.

“Hey, ya look nice too! Ya got most of the oil off of you, didn’t ya?”

“Y-yeah, th-thanks for noticing!” 

They talked and complemented each other during the rest of the trip, trying to hide the fact they both had an extremely deep blush. 

“Hey! We’re here!” Kazuichi exclaimed. Fuyuhiko almost missed the house. He had never been in this area of the city before. 

“Yeah, thanks for helping me with directions. I have never been in this area of the city before.”

“It’s no problem, man! Thanks for grieving me a lift! I would probably be very late if not for you.”

“I- it’s fine! You’re my friend, and Busses are sketchy.”

“Hahaha! You are not wrong, Fuyu.”

“Kaz, why do ya keep calling me Fuyu? I’m not opposed to it, I just… wonder why you started doing the all of a sudden.”

“O-oh… well-” Kazuichi’s face turned a bit pinker, “You always call me Kaz… so… I thought Fuyu would fit.”

“Okay. Thanks! I like it. Now, let’s head inside.” Fuyuhiko said, opening the doors. 

They walked up the sidewalk together. Their hands brushed together twice, each time making them blush. They got to the door, and a very drunk Hajime opened up. 

“Heeeeeeeey They’re heeeeeeere!” He slurred.

“How much alcohol is at this party!?” Kazuichi mumbled. 

“I don’t know… but it seems like a lot.” Fuyuhiko responded.

They walked in. A few people were very very drunk, while some like Chiaki had only had maybe one to drink. Surprisingly, Lazuichi noticed Gundham sitting in the corner with Peko, each of them trying not to embarrass themselves while drinking. 

“Ah… thanks for the ride, Fuyu. I'm going to go find Ibuki. I’ll see you later.” Kazuichi said as he walked into the crowd of 77’s. Fuyuhiko was left alone, surprised at how well that went. 

‘God damn everyone is trying to get drunk as balls! I must not succumb to peer pressure.’

Now what...


End file.
